one_punch_man_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Miss Charity
Miss Charity '(ミスチャリティ, ''Misu Chariti) is a professional hero belonging to the valiance federation. She possesses incredible supernatural gifts which allow her to heal the injuries of others seemingly regardless of how severe, powers which have time and time again been observed as an invaluable asset to both human beings in turmoil at the hands of mysterious beings and monsters, as well as her own coworkers in the valiance federation. She was quickly promoted to an iron league division hero, her powers being acknowledges as sone of the greatest and most important known not only to the valiance federation but to all mankind as a whole. As a hero whose powers allow her to preserve and protect the lives of others, as well as herself, miss charity is considered a key element in supporting her allies, and commonly takes a proactive role in bolstering the defenses of her allies when engaged in any situation of mortal combat, excelling greatly at the role of a healer and medic who continuously builds up and protects her allies, as well as herself from all forms of outside damage and any kind of affliction which a mysterious being can hope to throw at her. Because of this, it has become vital data amongst all groups of villainous organizations and monsters to target miss charity whenever she appears in combat, due to her ability of being able to continuously heal and enhance the preserve the physical wellbeing of humans and heroes alike without limitation. With her truly miraculous healing powers and abilities, the people that miss charity has healed and assisted numbers in the hundreds of thousands, as she is responsible for singlehandedly conducting only the most impossible feats of health preservation, having grown back the lost limbs of injured innocents, fixing the gravest most mortal of injuries in an instant, removing the affliction of lifelong diseases, and even going so far so as to bring back the recently deceased from death. Because of these truly selfless, heroic actions of justice, miss charity has been rendered one of the greatest and most powerful heroes in the valiance federation, as one who stands among only a handful of chroma league heroes, the highest, greatest and most powerful division. Appearance General Appearance Miss charity is quite easily one of the most beautiful and attractive women in the world. Her status as somebody who was born gifted in comparison to other human beings is quite obvious even in her physical appearance. She possesses simple peach tan skin, and is of a rather curvaceous, highly athletic build which has been conditioned throughout her entire life and her extended dedication to training her body to be able to perform at least remotely as well as her miraculous powers. She stands quite tall in comparison to most other women, and is known for her long, vibrant earthy emerald green hair and eyes, flawless complexion, and startlingly yourhful physical appearance which in spite of her age, is but another gifted characteristic about her, remaining extremely youthful. Pro Hero Costume Miss charity is known to descend upon the battlefield with all the beauty and grace of an angelic being or a goddess, offering her blessings and miracles to those who fight on the side of justice, whilst safekeeping and protecting any innocents who are caught in the intense crossfire of heroes fighting against mysterious beings. Because of these characteristics, her unique hero costume is reflective of a divine being, heavily inspired by the traditional royal garbs and dresses which various european and western god figures are depicted in. She wears an elegant, brilliant and exquisite form-fitting dress, and her body is decorated in numerous different pieces of traditional jewelry, which are also obviously inspired by that of western god figures, generally accenting her divine behavior. Personality Relationships Closest Allies Sworn Enemies Background Synopsis Powers & Abilities Miss Charity is a hero who is widely known as one of the most valuable support-based healing role heroes in the entire world. Her unique set of skills, powers and abilities are not specified strictly for combat, and as such she is rather weak in head on confrontations, but rather, her true power is witnessed which she is given the opportunity to support and defend her allies, raising their abilities and keeping their health, stamina, and physical skills at the highest possible pinnacle, while offering them healing and defense buffs to them, all the while making sure that she also remains in good health at all times. While miss charity is not a combat-based hero, she is indeed an extremely difficult opponent to kill based on the continuous healing abilities and powers which she wields. Physical Abilities Miss Charity, in terms of her physical abilities and natural attributes, is completely and utterly unimpressive, possessing natural measure of strength, speed, durability, intelligence, and sharpness of senses for a human being of her size, weight, and athletic constitution. She is however an extremely proactive trainer in the regard that she is continuously putting herself through rigorous workout sessions so as to remain in great physical shape, health, and athletic ability, though as far as her physical prowess goes, she is well within the realm of what can be achieved by a normal human being in who has trained and conditioned in the same way as her. 'Enhanced Strength: '''In order to train up her physical abilities, miss charity has trained at one of the many gym's across the world founded and sponsored by the international world martial arts federation, a league which goes hand-in-hand with the various pro hero organizations around the world. Because of this, she has conditioned her muscles to a highly athletic strength, and is capable of executing attacks and blows with force behind them which exceed that of normal human beings of her size and weight by a significant margin. Though most mysterious beings she encounters are still rendered invulnerable to her attacks, she still continues to pursue training and conditioning her body so as to account for every possible scenario, even if it only makes the slightest difference. '''Enhanced Reflexes: '''Having trained at one of the many iron fist style boxing gyms for an extended period of time, miss charity has obtained significantly enhanced reflexes. She is capable of witnessing, perceiving, and reacting to incoming enemy attacks much faster than that of the average human being, her naturaly reflexes being sharp to the point that she has obtained a pro-league level of reflexes and reactive movement speed to incoming attacks, albeit her reflexes are still wholly on a human beings scale. However, thanks to these reflexes, coupled with her enhanced physical abilities, it is rendered almost impossible for the common thug to pose any threat at all to miss charity, on behalf of the countless blows she has been forced to sustain and train under at the WMAF gym she attends. '''Enhanced Stamina: '''Continuously engaging in a highly active and healthy lifestyle, as well as training herself at the iron fist style gym which she attends has resulted in her having developed stamina, energy, and endurace the likes of which greatly exceeds all other common human beings. She is capable of going the distance for extended periods of time, engaging in grueling and highly physically demanding activity for time periods which would render any normal human being collapsed. Though her natural stamina and physical energy can actually be drastically boosted and augmented by her supernatural powers, miss charity has indeed acquired a natural level of stamina which greatly exceeds that of most normal athletic humans who engage in training in the same way as her. '''Great Intellect: '''Due to the nature of her particular powers and abilities, miss charity has obtained quite the in-depth knowledge and inherent mastery over several different fields of expertise, which directly compliments her ability to exploit her inherent supernatural powers and abilities to the greatest possible extent. She has completely mastered both medicine and biology, having been licensed as a doctor in both fields, something which is only fitting for a person wielding her particular set of skills, powers, and abilities, making great strides in the way of healing diseases, and has gone on to obtain a great depth of understanding and prowess in the fields of chemistry, mathematics, and physics, characteristics which render her all the more of an invaluable asset when assisting her comrades. Fighting Skills As is within the realm of her inherent physical prowess, miss charity is observed as being none too impressive in her close quarters combat skills, due to the fact she has dedicated her entire life to enhancing and drawing out the greatest underlying potential in her ability to heal and preserve the lifeforce of other living beings, something which wholly makes up for her lack in these other area's. However, as proof of her dedication to make herself into the greatest, best possible hero that she can possibly be, her extended training under the iron fist style gym she attends has rendered her a considerably skilled combatant in martial arts thanks to her extended training, conditioning, and devotion to making herself as strong as can be, being an extremely talented and fierce fighter by human standards. '''Iron Fist Style '(鉄拳流, Tekken-Ryu) the style of highly effective, powerful martial arts which is taught at her local gym, this extremely illustrious and potent system of fighting skills and techniques are such that they have been officially licensed under the world martial arts federation as one of their primary 12 schools, and thanks to miss charity's extended dedication to the fighting style, which is essentially a highly anhanced, hard style of boxing, she has managed to obtain a purple belt grade as a testament to her skills, however, her instructor and fitness trainer states that she possesses skill and talent that is as high as that of a red belts, due to her innate dedication to making herself become an ever stronger combatant. Miss Charity has obtained a level of skill where she can basically only be touched or challenged by those who have trained as equally hard as her, still well within the realm of human power and skill, greatly impressive by such standards. 'Hydra Style Bojutsu '(水竜流棒術, Suiro-Ryu Bojutsu) is another style of martial arts which is licensed by the WMAF, and is taught at the gym where miss charity trains and practices her unarmed fighting techniques. After coming into the possession of one of her most popular and iconic weapons, the staff of miracles, she pursued the practice of the ancient art of highly effective and powerful bojutsu, the hydra style, which allows the user to make full usage of the agility potential of long blunt force weapons. Since beginning her training, she has amassed considerably skill in various different offensive and defensive techniques, utilizing the staff of miracles as a substitute for her training bo-staff, and the actual strength and practicality of learning the combat method to make use of her staff in such a way is observed as something which has become highly beneficial. However, like all of her physical abilities and unarmed fighting techniques, her use of the hydra style staff techniques is something only to be considered as a last resort. Known Powers '''Immense Mana: '''Miss Charity was born as one of the rare and unique human beings who are naturally attuned to the ancient, extremely potent supernatural source of raw energy known as mana. This natural force of energy, which is born within all human beings, is something that miss charity was born gifted with. A form of energy which typically allows the user in question to morph, shape, mold,and manifest it into virtually any form they desire, mana is the cataylst which gives rise to all of miss charity's incredible supernatural powers and inherent healing abilities, and due to the fact that she was born with a pool of mana which is naturally larger and more potent than that of other mana users in existence, her energy can continuously be used to perform high level spells and feats for extended period. '''Levitation: '''One of the most basic powers which miss charity has, as well as one of the most valuable and commonly used, as a direct offshoot of her mastery over manipulating and controlling her own mana. By forcing her latent energy unto the ground while causing it to raise her above it, miss charity has obtained the reputation of an angelic figure, due to her ability to float and move through the air without being rooted to the ground in the same manner as most other human beings. Her levitation provides her a great degree of agility and mobility in almost any combat environment, and the ability to work from advantageous points in even the toughest of environments. Most of all, her levitation and flight powers allow her to work on preserving and healing others while working from a birds-eye view over the landscape, allowing her powers to reach a wide variety of individuals at a single instance. '''Wound Healing: '''One of miss charity's most fundamental and famous powers is her ability to heal the wounds of others. She is capable of reversing any damage that another person has sustained, a technique which is applied by her chanting the name of the spell and focusing her mana onto the person or people in question. This will cause any wound, such as cuts and lacerations, torn up muscle fibers, broken bones and damaged organs, to immediately begin healing at an incredible accelerated speed, so much so that miss charity is quite easily capable of restoring a hero who had sustained countless injuries to a state of full fitness and health in mere seconds. The spell can be linked to multiple individuals at once, even when a considerable distance is put between miss charity and the receiver of her wound healing spell. However, if the spiritual signature of the person is too far away, the spell will not work. '''Stamina Boost: '''Miss charity is also capable of limitless replenishing the vital energy and physical stamina of the person in question whom she is focusing her healing powers on. In the situation that one or more of her allies has been fighting for an extended period of time, or has managed to deplete and severely waste their physical energy, it is no problem at all for miss charity to render them at a state of full health, completely replenishing and renewing their vigor and stamina in seconds. The power is so effective that miss charity is quite easily capable of rendering those who are exhausted to the point of near death as though they were well rested and completely regenerated in every possible way, in the span of only a few seconds, and of course, the power can be used on multiple individuals at once over a considerably extended range. It also proves extremely effective in ensuring miss charity herself remains healthy. '''Organ Healing: '''Even the act of healing damaged organs, to an extent is something which can quite easily be achieved by miss charity. Any organs, vital or otherwise, regardless of how badly damaged or wounded, are immediately restored and reverted back to a state of complete functionality in the span of a few seconds by miss charity. This makes it so that in the situation that the most reliable heroes belonging to the valiance federation somehow come under severe injury, their organs can easily be repaired once miss charity blesses them with her healing power. Even organs as vital as the eyes, heart, and even the brain can be supernaturally repaired by this aspect of her power, to the extent which renders any possibility of brain damage, memory loss, or subsequent loss of function in the body as a result of damage to such organs a complete impossibility, as the organs restored are returned to perfect functionality, even exceeding what they used to be like. '''Limb Healing: '''Destroyed body parts and detatched limbs are injuries which miss charity has reversed en masse, and she has become responsible for restorting the full function to the bodies of some of the most severely injured individuals and hospital patients in the world. Amputated legs, destroyed arms, removed eyes, and any other possible injury, regardless of extremity can easily be healed by miss charity in the space of a few seconds, and thanks to this, thousands of men, women and children have come to know what it is like to walk and function in the same way as any other normal human being, even those who never had the luxury to begin with. Naturally, this power is also use in effect at all times on herself, making her extremely difficult to put down or disable if her body or limbs are damaged to the severity of losing one or more of her limbs, thus illustrating just how tenacious miss charity is through her powers. '''Disease Curing: '''Non-physical, germ, chemical, and toxin-based afflictions are something which miss charity can only laugh at. It matters not the severity of the disease in question, nor how malignant or what stage it has progressed to, by releasing her holy gifts upon the afflicted individual in question, she is capable of completely removing all traces of disease and affliction from their body in the span of a few seconds. She has proven this power to work on everything from the common cold, all the way through to extreme, incurable diseases such as cancer and other terminal illnesses, and many lives have subsequently been saved through her blessing. Naturally, her presence on the battlefield serves as something which as an absolute bane to those villains and mysterious beings who specialize or rely upon various diseases, chemicals, and toxic or hazardous materials to do their work. '''Mana Barriers: Without so much as a single, casual movement, miss charity has also illustrated her ability to generate highly dense, large spherical shields of holy, blessed mana. This power is shown to be an extremely valuable and reliable tool at her disposal, as it allows her to protect herself, her allies, as well as many innocents all at once from severe injury and even death in most cases, due to the sheer durability of the mana barriers which she creates. The way these highly concentrated barriers of magical energy manifest is typically in the shape of holy, ethereal blue spheres around the selected person, but she is also capable of generating extremely durable domes of mana which allow her to protect the lives of hundreds of individuals at once, saving them from injury. '''Pain Elimination: '''Of course, even something as remedial as pain or discomfort as a direct result of any wound, injury, disease, or affliction is something which can be destroyed by miss charity. Even the most brutal and severe of wounds or gruesome injuries which are suffered by others can be rendered completely painless by miss charity as she heals and restores them. When engaging in combat situations, miss charity can completely shut down all pain reception functions of her allies nervous systems, allowing them to continue battling and fighting while ignoring injuries regardless of how painful they might be. This power proves itself to be extremely useful, as injuries that would otherwise cause breath-taking agony, thus severely impeding even the greatest offensive hero's ability to fight, can be completely overcome and ignored through miss charity's ability to deny all sources of pain. '''Ressurrection: '''By far the greatest and most miraculous supernatural power at miss charity's disposal is her ability to actually defy death itself and bring back those who have died, any rate. However, there are several limits to this power. She is only capable of reviving the recently deceased, and there is a limit to how many bodies she is capable of reanimating before her mana gets depleted, after which she must take time to restore her magical powers before going on to revive the next set. It matters not the fashion in which a person died, nor the severity of the injuries that they sustained as a result of their death, miss charity is capable of restoring life to a dead body in the space of a few seconds, as well as completely healing all physical injuries and afflictions within the body all at the same time. This proves to be an extremely valuable asset in particularly intense combat situations against strong foes, as miss charity can continue to revive heroes for a considerable number of times before their deaths actually become a reality. Used Equipment '''Staff Of Miracles: '''This highly advanced, sacred magical artifact is a weapon which serves a number of different functions, and is wielded at all times by miss charity when she is engaging in her work as a pro hero. The staff of miracles is an object which, like its wielder, is attuned to the supernatural energy field known as mana, and basically acts like a giant energy amplifier, and the catalyst for the various miraculous, holy powers which are latent within miss charity. The staff of miracles essentially makes the act of casting her mana in the form of spells much much easier for her to do, allowing her to prepare and unleash multiple different spells at once, something which is otherwise very difficult for miss charity to actually achieve on her own, without wielding the staff. It can also be used as a blunt-force staff weapon if the situation ever comes to something so extreme, as this staff is the reason she bothered to pursue bojutsu to begin with, so as to make the greatest possible use of all her faculties and tools at once. '''Shield Of Sanctity: '''Another magically attuned object which miss charity wields at all times when engaging in her duties as a member of the valiance federation, is the shield of sanctity. This extremely powerful defensive tool acts as a proverbial "defense for the defender". In the situation that her various miraculous healing powers fail or become too exhausted to use while she's being attacked, the shield of sanctity serves as miss charity's last line of extremely tough defense. The object is capable of easily reflecting and redirecting anything that comes into contact with it, rendering the force of any object that slams into it, regardless of mass, completely and utterly diffused, shielding miss charity and protecting her from potential injury and even death, depending on the power of the foe that strikes it. The sheild of sanctity, like all objects, has a limit to how much contact force it is capable of actually diffusing, though miss charity has yet to even encounter a foe strong enough to exhaust her miraculous powers let alone test her shield. Quotes Quotes About Miss Charity Quotes Spoken By Miss Charity Trivia Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Heroes